


The Truce

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, F/F, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, References to some Latin American books, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, and authors, loosely based on The Truce by Mario Benedetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: "I had forgotten what being loved felt like, until she came."Amity's life had been a constant war. Against her parents, her friends, her siblings, even herself. But all that changed when Luz came into her life. A truce from all that pain and misery. As Amity pushes towards transforming their friendship into something more, she discovers more and more about herself and Luz.Loosely based on "The Truce" by Mario Benedetti
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camila Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 18





	The Truce

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this is loosely based in a Benedetti book. Mostly the format and the way I'll write the story and some plot elements.

Monday, February 11th

In only six months and twenty-eight days I'll graduate from Hexside. I've been counting the days to finish my education since the first day. I shouldn't be worried about anything. After all, my future is set in stone. I'll finish first of my class, I'll receive a special award for being the best student Hexside has had in the last years and then, I'll join the Empress' Coven. It may have a different name and a different leader, but it continues to be the most important and powerful Coven of all.

And yet, I can’t help but feel that I wasted years of my life doing something I don’t want to just to end up doing something I won’t want to. I’m sure Ed or Em didn’t feel this way when they graduated two years ago. Then again, they didn’t have to endure mother’s rambling about how important is to enter the Empress’ Coven. They simply left the manor and joined the Illusion Coven. And they love it. The same way I love to create my Abominations. I wish I could join the Abomination Coven and work there for the rest of my life. But that’s impossible. I guess all I can do is simply wait for the new semester to begin and ready myself for a miserable life.

Friday, February 15th

I saw Ed and Em today. Well, they saw me, I was making my way to the library when a couple of hands grabbed me by the waist. Luckily for me, Willow taught me how to protect myself in case I couldn’t use my magic. Unluckily for Ed, that meant a punch in the balls. After he managed to catch his breath, my two siblings dragged me to some shady tavern in Low Bonesborough to celebrate Em’s promotion to High Priestess of the Illusion Coven. And everybody knows that being named High Priestesses brings you a step closer to become head of the Coven. And her job isn’t that hard, she makes sure everybody does their work right and if that does not happen, she has to teach them the right way to do it. Which means she gets to do nothing while Ed gets a free pass for any mistake he may make.

They ordered a bottle of golden brandy. I usually hate alcohol, but golden brandy has that distinctive caramel taste that I love so much. After the toast Em asked about my plans for the future and Ed told me the rumors that the Abomination Coven was really looking into hiring me. It surprised me to see that that they acted so… Mature. When I told them that mother and father would never let me join any coven other than the Empress’ one, Em said that I was technically an adult now and they couldn’t make me do something I didn’t want to.

She’s right. Even when I was younger, I knew that I didn’t have to do everything they told me to do. But for some reason I can’t help but feel bad whenever I think about letting them down. I mean, they’re not the best parents and they obviously don’t care about my happiness. If they want me to join the Empress’ Coven is simply because having a daughter in the Coven will make them more powerful.

I wish Luz were here, I could talk with her about this.

Crap, I forgot. Ed puked in Em’s handbag. I’ve never seen her that angry before.

Monday, February 18th

I spoke with Eda today. As soon as I entered the Owl House, she told me that Luz would come back on March for the new semester. Not that I didn’t appreciate that information, but it’s something I have written in my calendar. She’ll come back on March 1st, because it’ll be a Friday, she’ll have a small party at the Owl House, and she’ll spend the weekend hanging out with us. And maybe on Sunday we could spend the whole day together. Just the two of us. And… oh Titan, that’s not weird, right?

Maybe I’ve been judging people wrong, because Eda surprised me just like the twins did. She told me that Lilith had been working hard to change the way the Coven worked, and she would appreciate my help if I decided to join. She knew I wouldn’t be happy there but if she rejected me, my parents would throw a fit at her for ‘neglecting a bright, skilled witch in her ranks’. And with her position as Empress being as fragile as it is, she can’t make herself more enemies than she already has.

Eda said that if I really wanted to ‘waste my life working for a rotten system’, then I’d better work in something I’d really like. Like Abominations. Eda also said that if my parents were to give me some problems she could always take in another young witch in her house. I hope it won’t come to that, but I appreciated her offer anyways.

I really need a different point of view. Perhaps Luz has another idea about what I should do.

Before I forget, I got to punch that damned bird again.

Tuesday, February 19th

Well, today wasn’t such a bad day after all. I mean, I had to listen to mother complain about how the Illusion Coven is full of weak witches with no special skills whatsoever for thirty minutes while I was having breakfast. But after that, the day got better.

I had sent Willow a message to see if she wanted to hang out today. She said yes and I told her to see me in a nice café near the library. I hadn’t seen her in, geez, more than a month. But she didn’t mind. She’s been busy, helping her dads in their bakery/ flower shop and spending her time with, ugh, her girlfriend. Seriously, how did she and Boscha end up together? That’s not something I expected to happen in a thousand years. Not even when Boscha began to act nicer towards her or when she defended Willow from those bullies from the Oracle track.

We spoke a bit about our lives. She’s been doing fine. Her dads’ bakery continues to be the best in the Isles, and they grow the most beautiful, non-lethal plants in Bonesborough. She said that she spoke with some members of the Plant Coven to see if she had any opportunity to enter. Willow told me, as long as I promised to not tell anyone else, that one of the members let her know that she only needed to wait to finish school and she could join with no problems.

I’d like to say that I’m happy for her, because I am! She worked hard to be the best student in the Plant track and she loves working with plants. But I still feel jealous because she has the full support of her dads, and, even if she were to join any of the minor Covens, I’m sure they wouldn’t disown her or threat her to hurt her friends if she didn’t do what they wanted to.

Gosh, do I have issues? It sounds like I have issues.

I ended up telling her about all these doubts I have. I guess a small part of me was hoping for Willow to come up with all the answers, but she told me the same things that Ed, Em and Eda told me. The interesting part was that she told me it was okay for me to feel bad about letting my parents down by joining another Coven. After all, they are my parents, and they manipulated my whole life to blindly listen to them and to not question them. But she said that the decision to join a Coven wouldn’t affect them at all and that I should think about what I wanted to do. If only things were so easy to do.

Willow received a call from Boscha and she told me she had to go. They were going to go to a party that a Potions student was holding, and she asked me if I wanted to go. I declined. I wanted to spend some time alone thinking about my future and I had to read some human books that Luz lent me for the vacations.

I still can’t believe that she and Boscha are dating. It feels… Weird. But I’m happy for them.

Wednesday, February 20th

I’ve read a ton of books written by witches and demons alike. And let me tell you, they have nothing to do compared to some human authors.

Luz had told me that both she and her mom liked to read books and, while she preferred the ‘fantasy’ ones, like the Azura ones, her mother read a different type of literature. And boy are those human books good.

All the books she gave me were written by authors from a place called ‘Latina Merica’. I’m sure I wrote that wrong, but it’s not my fault. Luz says that reading these books is something better when they’re in their native language, the same language she sometimes speaks. ‘Espanio’ or something like that. So, she gave me a dictionary to look for all the words I don’t understand. Which are a lot, to be honest.

The first book I read was ‘100 Years of Loneliness. Luz’s mom favorite book. It’s… different. It talks about this human family in a small town and their history throughout different generations. Or at least I think they were humans. Luz is a human, but I’m sure she can’t live without sleeping for over 50 years and not even witches can spend YEARS without eating or drinking anything. And that part about a woman ascending to a different plane of existence? That must be magic.

After that I read a small book about a kid who fell in love with his best friend’s mother. And he got in trouble for skipping school to see her? Apparently human schools are stricter than Hexside. The twins always skipped classes and they never got in too many troubles. Unless I ratted them out, of course. It was a nice book, pretty small and the ending was as confusing as the last one. Specially because the title implies some kind of battle but there was never one in the book.

Then it was turn of one of Luz’s favorites. ‘Town of the Beasts’. It was nice and, although kind of slow at the beginning, it managed to keep my attention all the way to the end. It’s about this human kid who spends his summer with his eccentric grandmother and both of them travel to a jungle and live many adventures. And the main character can transform into a jaguar and his friend can turn into an eagle. Something tells me that humans can do magic but for some reason Luz can’t.

A kid who travels to another place and lives adventures with an older woman and a loyal friend by his side? Why does that sound like Luz? Am I thinking too much into this? Was that book some sort of premonition about her fate? Do I miss her too much? At least I know the answer to one of those questions.

Now, I was never a big fan of poetry. After all, it’s something neither witches nor demons are very good at. But human poets? They’re very good poets. Luz gave me a book of Latina Merica poetry and I fell in love with her. It. IT. With the book, not Luz, I’m already in love with… NO! WHY THE HECK AM I WRITING THIS?!

The first poem was written by a woman. She was a ‘nun’. Which means she was a member of some sort of human Coven. The first poem was simply amazing. Even if I couldn’t understand half of what was written. But that motivated me to continue to study Luz’s weird language.

The other poems were good as well. There were some romantic poems that made my heart fluster and others that made me cry because of how beautiful they were. I can’t wait for Luz to come back so she can explain some things.

Can humans do magic?

Thursday, February 21st

Today was a pretty day. I made plans with Skara, her boyfriend Chadley, Bo, Cat and Augustus, sorry, Gus. We were going to Boscha’s old hideout to talk and spend a nice time. And we did.

Skara and Chadley already know which Coven they’ll join to. I’m too embarrassed to write which one because no matter how much I love romance, I’m sure I’ll never join the ‘Love Coven’ to spend the rest of my life organizing events and playing matchmaker. But it suits them, I guess. They’re the definition of love doves… I mean, they aren’t ruthless predators who hunt in pair as far as I know, but they’re in love just like those creatures are.

Bo and Cat will join the Healing Coven, or at least they’ll try. They’re very intelligent and I have no doubts that they’ll be able to enter. But the Healing Coven is the second most important of them all. The members are in charge of taking care of all citizens of the Boiling Isles, they have to work hard and most of the time, only the best of the best are able to enter. Or if you have the right connections, you can enter without breaking a sweat. Maybe I can help them with that.

Gus says he’ll join the Illusion Coven. He sounded worried about the selection process but with Em and Ed there, I’m sure he’ll have no problems whatsoever. I calmed him down a bit when I told him that, but it seemed as if he hadn’t listened to me. It’s okay, I’ve been friends with him for over four years now, so I know he just needs to vent out a little bit before paying attention to what one says to him. Still, it was nice to see a witch as young as he is worrying about his future.

When he asked me about the Coven I wanted to join, I was in silence for about three seconds. Ever since my talks with my siblings, Eda and Willow, the idea of following my instincts became stronger and stronger. But my parents’ shadow continues to affect my decisions, so I simply told him that I was still thinking about it. And I swear that I’ve never seen someone so worried about my future before. I’m sure he and mother would enjoy having a nice little chat about my future.

Nope, cross that. I don’t want Gus anywhere close to mother. She’ll try to rip him apart, which would mean that Willow will rip her apart and I’ll have to deal with the disaster later. On second thought, I think I’d like to see Willow fight my mother. Willow would win, of course.

Friday, February 22nd

It was a normal day. I went to the Owl House. Eda wasn’t there but King was. Sorry, The King was there.

That little furball gets angry whenever someone forgets the article before his name. Why does he care about that? Everybody knows he’s the rightful ruler of the Isles. Granted, he may not be as big as he was when we fought Belos and he no longer has that deep, demonic voice anymore, but we all remember how he grabbed that bastard by the throat and ate him alive.

Nowadays, he spends most of his time relaxing at the Castle. Something about a hellhound infestation keeps him away from there. So, he spent the Friday at the Owl House, relaxing after a hard week of being a ruler with an iron, furry fist.

We sat there, in silence. I was reading some poems by a woman from Luz’s mom country while The King slept comfortably. In one of them, she spoke about the winter and I was so lost in it that I didn’t notice when (You know what? He’s never going to read this, so I’m not going to call him The King every time) King spoke to me in the same deep voice he used against Belos.

He told me something about telling Luz the truth and how she wouldn’t wait forever for me to get the confidence to confess my feelings towards her. It spooked me a lot and I was about to leave the house when he came back to his senses. Apparently, that’s something that happens regularly. And he didn’t remember a thing about what he said. When he finished, he looked at me as if nothing had happened and demanded me to cook him some krayt dragon guts. Me! Amity Blight!

But I was hungry as well and krayt meat is something that I don’t eat that often, so I ignored that offense. We ate and he fell asleep again.

I’ll never let him know this, but he’s actually very cute when he’s sleeping like a baby.

Also, I took some pictures of him stuck in a sock to use as blackmail. The twins would be so proud of me.

Sunday, February 24th

It was four o’clock, I was reading some books in my room when I felt incredibly empty. I left the manor after telling father that I had to check some things in Hexside and then I was going to hang out with Boscha. Lies, all of them. Truth is, I couldn’t stand the pink walls of my room. They made me feel trapped. Those pink walls, that stupid Emperor Coven poster I still have. Why haven’t I replaced it with something else? It’s dumb, Belos is dead, he’s been dead for over three years and there’s a new ruler now. It makes no sense! I’d wanted nothing more than to rip that poster apart and burn the leftovers and with them, the rest of the manor.

I calmed down a bit and I felt silly for even thinking about burning my house. What was I supposed to do after that? Act as if nothing had happened? Live with Ed and Em, the three happy siblings, living adventures as I enter the Abomination Coven and become the youngest witch to ever achieve the rank of Coven Leader?

Sometimes, well, more often now than before, I like to imagine all the different possibilities that could have happened in my life. What if I had better parents? Parents who actually cared about me? What if I had never met Luz? What if the Rebellion had failed? But I know they’re just simply that, dreams that would never become true.

I walked down the street. I didn’t feel like going to the library and I was sure that most of my friends were going to be busy, so I went to Low Bonesborough. I’m not even sure about what to write here. I simply feel empty, as if I lacksomething in my life.

If I were with Skara, she’d probably smile and tell me that I missed Luz. Which is true, to an extent. I do miss Luz. Her laugh, her funny stories, and how whenever I’m with her it seems as if my problems disappear at least for a moment and the only thing that exists is her. But that’s not everything.

Eda would probably tell me to stop thinking about the Coven I’ll join to. To take things in a more relaxed way. But I can’t! It’s my future and no matter how much I try to think about it, my parents would never change their mind about me joining the Empress’ Coven.

Ed and Em would take me somewhere to relax and take my mind off this whole situation. I thought about calling them, but I remembered that Em had a date with Viney and Ed was covering her. And, to be honest, the least thing I wanted to do was to ignore my problems.

Willow and Gus would try to lift my spirits up as well. They’d probably take me to do something I like and after some wacky adventure, because every time I hang out with them, something bad happens, they’d tell me that everything was going to be okay and that I have their full support in case something happens with my parents.

It’s times like these when I miss Luz the most. She would do all of the above at the same time. We would do something to distract myself, we would talk about my problems and then, for some reason, a strange creature would attack us, and after a brief fight, we would emerge victorious. I’m sure Luz would tell me something about not worrying about what my parents would say, to follow my dreams and do something I’d love instead of what other people want me to do.

I guess I simply need some sort of reassurance that everything is going to be fine. I know my friends have been telling me the same things for over a month now, but it’s different when Luz tells me those things.

Today, more than never, I wish for Luz to come back.

Tuesday, February 26th

Father went to the Skull to attend some business there; mother went to visit some old colleagues in one of the Ribs, so I have the house all for myself. If I were more like the twins, I’d throw a big party full of alcohol and other illegal stuff. But I’m not them. I’m not even in the manor, I went to the Owl House and asked Eda if I could stick around for a couple of days.

She was worried for a second, she thought my parents had kicked me out of the house, but I reassured her that everything was fine. Or at least, as fine as it could be with the parents I have. She said it was okay and that if I wanted to help her with her human oddities shop, I was more than welcomed to help. Not that she needs the money or anything, but I guess she has to keep herself busy now that there’s no evil emperor trying to hunt her down.

It was a pretty uneventful day. We talked about what happened since Luz left the Isles two months ago and, well, it helped me to distract myself a bit.

Oh, we ran into a small demon called Tibbles. Not too much to mention but he did try to hex us. It didn’t end up well for him.

Wednesday 27th

Two more days and Luz will come back to the Isles. I’ll be lying if I said that I’m not nervous. No matter how many years have passed since I first saw Luz and all the things we’ve gone through together, I’ll continue to behave like a little girl having her first crush whenever I’m near her.

I actually tried to change that. I looked deep into myself to find out why I behave the way I do when I see her. And well, other than ‘Luz was the first person who tried to befriend me even after I treated her like shit’ I couldn’t come up with anything else.

I’m actually afraid of what may happen if I tell her how much she means to me. Eda told me that Luz would never shatter my heart to pieces, she’s far too kind to do that, but on the other hand, I don’t want things to be weird between us. I mean, I remember when Bo told me she had a crush on me and I turned her down, I said that things weren’t going to change between us, but they did. We couldn’t be in the same room without feeling weird. She got over it of course, but not after a couple of very uncomfortable months.

But what I’m afraid the most is that Luz reciprocates my feelings towards her.

It sounds strange, I know, but what I mean is that Luz does that just to not upset me. I don’t want that. I want Luz to love me because she truly feels that way, not because she doesn’t want to lose my friendship. And even if she really feels the same way, I’ll always have that small doubt longing on my head.

Gosh, when did things get so complicated? I miss the times when Luz was so busy with other stuff to even bother herself with silly teenage drama. I mean, back then, I was a complete gay mess who couldn’t mutter a complete sentence without babbling like an idiot, but, well…

Now that I think about it, I do not want to go back to be a complete mess.

By the way, today Eda tried to cook some human dish. We’re lucky we didn’t get food poisoning. We ended up eating outside. I paid for it, obviously. Sister of the empress or not, there’s nothing better than free food. Or so she says.

Tuesday, February 28th

Today was a normal day. I was up until the sun rose reading the last book Luz gave me. I think they were, by far, the darkest and most crude poems I’ve ever read. They were full of pain and dread and yet, I can’t help but feel myself connected to some of the things the author wrote about in her poems.

I remember something Luz said one day after she told me about her life at her human school. She didn’t have that many friends and she was always alone. Even if she were in a room full of people, she felt alone. Her mom was always there to support her, even if she were busy with her job at the healing center. And still, she knew her mom loved her very much. But that didn’t help to fill that void of loneliness that was rooted in her heart.

Luz said that no matter the amount of love her mother showed her every day, she still felt alone. That it didn’t matter she had found friends in the Isles, people who cared for her as much as her mother did, there were times where she still felt like the only person in the world. I nodded respectfully, while whishing I could say something, anything, to make her feel better. Because I couldn’t understand her at all.

It wasn’t until today, that her words had that deep impact in me. I was in the Owl House, with Eda, King, Willow, Gus and the rest of our friends. We were discussing about throwing a small welcoming party for Luz and I realized how happy they were. Eda didn’t have to worry about being captured by the Emperor Coven anymore, King had regained his lost power, Willow and Gus knew what they wanted to do with their lives after leaving Hexside. They were happy and I know I should’ve been happy for them. But I couldn’t help but feel jealous of them. And I felt angry because they were happy, and I wasn’t. And they were happily talking about all the things they could do with Luz once she arrived and I couldn’t let myself enjoy that little moment of peace and relaxation because of my own issues.

It was so bad that I began to feel tears threatening to flow from my eyes. I told them I had to do something else and left the Owl House in a hurry. My sudden actions worried them, I’m sure. And, instead of feeling glad that I had people who cared about me, I felt like a big piece of crap for worrying them and ruining their day.

I went to the Grom tree where Luz and I danced for the first time. I didn’t even know why I did that as being there and remembering all those times when things seemed to be much simpler only served to make me feel worse. I didn’t want to cry. After all this time, I still feel weak whenever I have the urge to cry. But being alone, as I thought I was, I was able to let myself cry in silence.

I didn’t know why that happened. One moment I was happy and laughing at the things Eda had to tell us about Luz’s shenanigans when she first arrived, and the next I was crying, alone and feeling like something was very wrong with me. What kind of witch begins to cry without any apparent reason? A very weak and stupid one, if you ask me.

Eventually, I got tired of crying. I would’ve stayed there all night if it weren’t for the dark clouds that showed up in the horizon. To make matter worse, boiling rain was about to fall from the skies. I hurried to the manor. As much as I hate being there, it was the only place where I could be alone. Knowing my parents, they weren’t going to return in at least another week, so I could simply be in my room without anyone bothering me.

I arrived as the droplets of rain began to fall. I went to my room, trying to find a book to distract myself when I saw the little box where I put all the important things for me. Years ago, when the twins still lived in the manor, I casted a minor protection spell on it, so they couldn’t open it and, in case they tried, it would shake them with a small spark of lightning. Luckily, that never happened.

I looked into the things I’d put inside. Some old photos when I was a kid and hung out with Willow, a medal I got when I won my first grudgby tournament, and the Grom queen tiara I received after my dance with Luz. I remember thinking about telling Luz how I felt about her after the fight. How much she meant for me and how much she had changed my life in the few weeks since she had arrived. I also remember how I couldn’t find in myself the guts to do it, and how I told myself that, eventually, I’ll find the way to do it. Four years have passed, and I still can’t.

I must have looked like crap, because I felt a pair of strong arms holding me softly and a kind hand was stroking my hair. I lifted my eyes up and I saw Edric hugging me. He didn’t say anything, nor did I, so we spend about ten minutes embracing each other in a sad silence.

After I broke the hug, he told me if I had eaten something. I wanted to tell him that I wasn’t hungry. But the sounds coming from my belly betrayed me. He smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. “No offense, Mittens, but you look like shit.” He said. I couldn’t agree more.

I didn’t tell him what had happened to me, as not even I knew what was wrong with me, but Ed didn’t ask. He didn’t say anything, and I sat in the kitchen while he raided the cupboards looking for something to eat. I had seen his attempts at cooking before, and I was about to tell him that I could prepare something for us when he turned his back to me.

“I know, I know, I’m not the best at cooking. Emira is better at these things, but I’ve improved, really.” Usually, I would have doubted his words, but something in his face told me he was telling the truth. So, I simply sat in silence while he took some cherry onions and a couple of blood sausages and turned on the stove. For a few minutes, the only sound that filled the kitchen was that of the vegetables being cooked in a fry pan.

My nose was filled with the salty smell of the sausages being cooked and, after handing me a small plate, he put a considerate amount of them and a lonely sausage on his plate. I thanked him and he sat in silence while we began to cook.

Truth be said, it wasn’t half bad. Whenever the twins dragged me to the Knee to practice our magic, it was Emira the responsible for cooking, and her dishes were always the best I’d ever tasted. The only time Edric tried to cook something, we ended up returning to Bonesborough earlier than usual, as he had had burnt everything. But now? The sausages were actually good, and the onions did nothing but increase the taste.

Then, he surprised me by asking something I hadn’t expected him to say in a million years.

“I thought you were going the spend the week at Eda’s. I kinda expected to have the whole manor to myself for the weekend.” He stopped for a second and, before I could say anything, he continued. “Not that I mind your presence here, but I know you prefer to spend time with your friends. But I like having you here. It seems like we don’t spend that much time together anymore. I understand why, though. After all, I was a real prick with you. It’s a wonder you don’t hate me as much as you hate Odalia or Alador. Or maybe you do, but you’re very good at hiding it.”

“I don’t hate you, Ed.” I said almost immediately. He didn’t seem to buy it, but he didn’t say anything, and we continued to eat in silence. We finished, he grabbed my plate and put them in the sink.

“I’m going to be in Alador’s office. If you need something, you know where to find me.” His words took me by surprise. I had expected him to spend time with me, watching some silly soap opera in the crystal ball or talking about his day. But apparently, he wanted to be alone. Which wasn’t that strange, after all, he came to the manor, knowing I was with Eda and no one would be here.

“Alright.” Then a question popped out in my mind. “What happened with Em? I thought you were with her?”

It wasn’t until I saw his teary eyes that I knew that was the wrong thing to do. He seemed very distraught and looked as if he were about to cry. Somehow, he regained his composure. I don’t know how he did that. “Oh, nothing important. She’s with Vines, so I simply wanted to give her some space, just in case.” He said while looking at the floor.

I knew he was lying. Whenever he does that, he tends to look at the floor. Usually, I would’ve ignored that. After all, we, as a family, were not that used to talk about our feelings. Then again, Edric is usually the clown of the family, he never cries and he never shows anything other than happiness and silly enthusiasm.

“It’s just that you seemed tired. That’s all. And Em and Viney have been dating for about two years now. It’s the first time I’ve seen you giving them some time alone.” Once more, that was the incorrect thing to say. I could see some tears falling from his face. If I was curious about what he was doing here before, now I was worried. Edric never cried, at least not in front of other people and specially not in front of me. I tried to reach him, but he shut me down by leaving the kitchen and heading straight to father’s office.

I followed him. Again, he didn’t give me time to say anything, as he turned his back and looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

“Look, Ami, don’t think that I don’t appreciate what you’re trying to do. I really do. But I need to do some thinking alone. Maybe we can talk about this later, but right now, I have to spend some time on my own.” His words shouldn’t have stung me the way they did, considering he called me ‘Ami’ and not ‘Mittens’ but something in the way he pronounced them made me feel really bad for him. “And well, I wasn’t kidding when I said that you looked like shit. We both do. Go catch some sleep, read a book or something. I want to be alone. Please.”

I wanted to say more, to tell him that I was there for him, that I was his sister, that no matter what had happened between him and Emira, he could count with my shoulder to cry on. But then I received a call from Willow. He nodded as if telling me that it was okay for me to answer, he entered in father’s office and closed the door.

I picked up the call. Willow was worried about me. I told her that I was fine and that I had forgotten I had to see Edric to do some stuff. It wasn’t a complete lie, so she bought that. After I told her I was fine and was at the manor, she relaxed, and told me that they had planned a small welcoming party for Luz. It would start tomorrow at twelve and the only thing I needed to do was to tell the twins about it. I agreed and hung up.

Now, I’m writing this in my room. Ed’s been in father’s office for five hours now. If it weren’t for the sounds of crying and the smell of smoke that comes out of it, I would’ve thought that he killed himself or something.

What the hell? No, no, no, no. Why did I write that? Gosh, that was dark. And it wasn’t even funny. Edric would never do something like that, would he?

Okay, I’ll stop writing and I’ll go check on him. I know he won’t do anything stupid, but I’ve never seen him so… sad before.

I don’t know. Ed’s always been the goof ball of the three of us. He’s always smiling and telling jokes and has this positive attitude towards everything. Now, he seems sad and depressed. It’s so weird to see him like this, I was tempted to call Em, but seeing how he reacted when I mentioned her, that would have caused more harm than good.

I hate myself for this, but I’m kind of glad he’s so sad. He distracted me from my problems and now I can focus on something else other than my own sadness.

He says he’s been a bad brother and that I must hate him. But I know he would never be happy to see me sad. But after spending the day with a bunch of cheerful people, I guess I feel relieved to find someone who’s not beaming with happiness.

Who knows. Maybe I do hate him, and me being happy for his own sadness is my way to take revenge on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Now, I know that I'm not very good at multi-chapter stories, but now I don't have the University to worry about and because this is based on a book, loosely but still, I have an idea of where I wanna go with this. I'll try to update every 5 days. If you've read the book or watched the movie, you may know how this is going to end. But I assure you, the ending is going to be totally different.  
> Anyways, hope you have nice holidays and take care!


End file.
